1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an improved sewing machine and more particularly to a novel device for illuminating work pieces from below to aid in properly aligning the work pieces as they are being fed to the power foot of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When sewing work pieces together, it is necessary to prealign them so that they may be joined in a desired configuration. So too, a work piece may be prealigned over itself such as when making pleats or darts in a garment.
Several ways are known in the prior art to prelign work pieces. One of these uses holes cut in the work pieces to be sewn so that, when held to the light, the holes in the work pieces may be aligned in registry to each other and, while held in this position, laid onto the sewing table and fed to the power foot. Some misalignment may occur, however, when the work pieces are moved from a position in which they are held against the light down on to the sewing table. This method, and another by which the work pieces are marked with an ultra violet light indecia is discussed more fully in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,409, the background teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,409, discloses a light box (shadow box), mounted on a side area of a sewing table so as to minimize the required handling of the work piece in moving it under the power foot of the sewing machine after alignment. The concept of U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,409, is carried further in patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,624, in which the light box is recessed into the sewing table at a location closer to the power foot. This makes it even easier to move the work piece from the surface of the light box after the components have been assembled without misaligning the several aligned parts. None the less, in the practice of either of these inventions, believed to disclose the closest prior art to the instant invention, some movement is required after the work pieces have been aligned to position them under the power foot of the sewing machine for sewing.